


Gunshots

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray!" Fraser grabbed Ray's arm and yanked him down behind a pile of rotting mattresses. "Gunshots!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots

"Ray!" Fraser grabbed Ray's arm and yanked him down behind a pile of rotting mattresses. "Gunshots!"

"You better be sure," said Ray, looking hard at him. "After that incident last week at the petting zoo, I am _not_ calling for backup if it's just another camel fart."

"I already apologized for that," said Fraser, looking annoyed. "It was a perfectly reasonable misunderstanding."

"It was _embarrassing_ , is what it was."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ray! Gunshots!"

"Okay, okay." Ray reached for his phone.


End file.
